The Boy and the Five Masters
by black dragon
Summary: Sean Migel was a boy with a troubled life untill he met the most unlikely of old timers takes place 250 years after Gundam Wing Endless Waltz.


The boy and the five masters  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing they belong to their respectful owners.  
  
Author's notes: this takes place 250 years after EW  
  
A lone figure made his way though the rain his heavy bangs flowed down his face and stung as the bruise to his left eye and his lip was very fat. His clothes where torn and dirty and his lunch was all over his shirt. His dark hair shine was dull with food and clung because of the rain. His school bag was torn and his books where ruined as he made his way home crying from the pain. He made his way down the street to an old home in a run down building. It was entering this building that he was greeted by an old woman. She turned her head to find the young man in such a state. "Sean Migel did you get beaten up by those bullies again?" said the old woman, "Yes Mrs. Wicks," said Sean as Mrs. Wicks led him to her apartment and to her room. There she dried him from the rain and looked at his wounds. "I swear Sean when you will face those boys and show them that this is all wrong?" she said as she dried him up. Her black skin and white hair reflected her kind eyes as she called Mrs. Migel and Sean's mother came running as fast as she could down the hall to her son's side. Sean was crying still as Mrs. Wicks applied some antiseptic spray to the wound and he bit back a cry letting the tears of pain wash down his face. Sean was then led back to his apartment which was on the other side of the hall from Mrs. Wicks. "Sean I don't know what to do with you," she said, "Sorry mom but even with the self defense classes they still beat me up." He said as Mrs. Migel helped Sean take a bath. "Look at all this they even ruined your books," she said taking Sean's school supplies to the garbage now that they where ruined and Mrs. Migel called the school to see if they could get Sean some books again. It was lucky of Sean to email his homework to himself so that way he can do it without missing an assignment.  
  
When his mother returned from getting the replacement books from Mr. Francis at the school office she gladly placed them down on the ground for Sean to pick up. When Sean picked up his math book he began to do some of the problems but he could not think. His thoughts where in school when he was beaten up again.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Hey Migel so I heard you are taking self defense is that right?" said one of the bullies that came to torment him today. "Not today Jake leave me alone," Sean said as he began to leave the bathroom. "Not so fast just because you are a third grader doesn't mean that you can just walk on out without saying anything he walked away from the crown until a hand held on to his shoulder hard. He was then turned around and never saw the hand come to his face until it was too late. Hands then went out to protect himself until they where held on by the bully as he twisted them and shoved Sean away from him. "What's the matter Migel afraid to fight?" the boy taunted and the others laughed as they came on to him. They grabbed his arms and legs and held him. They went through his bag and torn it laughing as all Sean's homework fell out onto the floor. Feeling the anger inside Sean tried to fight back but they where too strong for him. They where all six to twelfth grade and Jake is the leader a twelfth grader who would not leave him alone. They continued to beat him while they held him down and no one answered his screams.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK:  
  
Tears began to build in Sean's eyes as he remembered what had happened that day. "Why can't I fight back I am a weakling," he said as he did his math work without a thought. Unnoticed by him Mrs. Migel heard everything as her son cried. She softly closed the door and walked down the hall to her bedroom. On the wall where pictures of them as a family but one person was missing, "Jonathan I know that you can't be here for your son but I wish you where hear to guide him he needs you." She said as tears came to her eyes and she took the picture of their wedding day. Jonathan Migel was working as an everyday business man for the Winner Corporation on L-4 when he died in a car accident there leaving his wife and infant son alone to fend for themselves. He just started with his job when it all came to pieces. Mr. Winner of the cooperation came to the funeral to show his respects and Mrs. Migel was grateful for him to show up. With the little money they have they managed to find the apartments that they are living in now on L-2. Mrs. Migel managed to find a job in a store and Sean was able to go to school but the only problem was that it was a combined elementary, intermediate and high school and Sean was always pestered because he is a third grader and because he was always trying his best. Walking over to the window Mrs. Migel got on her knees, "Oh God if you can hear me all I ask is that you help my son. He is in need of guidance through these troubled times and I ask that you watch over him amen." She said with a tear coming down her cheek as she climbed into bed.  
  
Sean was finished with his math and began to work on his history they are doing the Eve Wars. "The Eve Wars where called that because it ended on Christmas Eve of the year After Colony 195. It started long before when President Heero Yuy was assassinated and the colonists wanted revenge on the Earth Sphere Alliance." And as the boy studied the events of the war the one thing that caught his attention was the picture of a boy covered in bruises with a long braid coming down his back being dragged away to prison. He was startled at the cruelty of Oz until he read the heading, "Gundam Pilot being dragged down the street by Oz soldiers to prison to await execution. Was later freed by another Gundam Pilot by the code name Heero Yuy the photo was taken by Edward Wilcox of the L-2 News." He said as he answered the questions that was for him. Sean then hung up and put away his homework and crawled into bed. Turning out the light he placed the blanket on him and fell asleep. As he slept gone unnoticed was the light that flew past the colony on the outside in space gone unnoticed by anyone.  
  
The next morning Sean walked down the streets to school he knew he was being followed again by the same bullies. Sean did not care at all for what was to happen to him as he walked further down the streets he could hear then come to him again. "Hey Migel what you think you are doing?" said the first bully a boy in the tenth grade named Alex. "Nothing just going to school," replied Sean as he walked some more. Upon reaching the school he was about to go in when, "Not so fast Migel we are not done with you yet," said Jake the twelfth grader. They began to beat on him again and all the other kids gathered to watch going unnoticed an old man came up to them. Jake was about to make the final blow when a strong hand came onto his. "Hey!" he said as he pulled but the other hand did not let go, "Picking upon a helpless little boy shame on you," a voice said in a cold manner. The boy turned to face an old man he was hunched over a bit but one could tell that he was not what he seems by the look in his eyes. He was Chinese by the slants in his eyes and his white hair in a tight pony tail. His cane was in one hand and he wore loose clothes. "Get lost old man," one of the boys said, "Make me," the old man said, "What is going on around here!" another voice said and the principal Mr. Macs came out from the school. Sean got up and dusted himself off, "There has been a fight sir these boys have been picking on this little one here." Said the old man as he walked away and Sean could not help but watch him walk away. In the class Sean could not help but think of the old man and the strength that he hid under those robes of his. "Sean did you do your homework last night?" Mrs. Ping asked him and he nodded taking his homework to the teacher. Mrs. Ping looked at him again and sighed, "After all those self defense classes Sean you still get beaten up by those high school bullies," she said as she saw the cuts that he has on his face as well as the swollen black eye. The other kids either smirked at him or would do anything to help him. His friends where afraid to go near him for fear of the bullies so they where not really friends more like acquaintances. After school Sean was walking down the busy streets of L-2 as he sought out the market place for something to eat. Having learned how to cook at an early age he wanted to make some chicken stir fry as he bought all the ingredients with the money his mom gave him. Hissing in pain as the cuts from the previous day opened again. "Let me help you with that," said a familiar voice and Sean turned to find the same old man from this morning. "Thank you," Sean said to him and the old man smiled at him, "Why don't you come to my place after you drop this off and I can give you something for those cuts." The old man said as he helped Sean take the groceries home. "Tell me boy how do you survive all those bullies?" the old man asked him and Sean looked at him with sad eyes, "Mom and I moved to L-2 when I was an infant after my dad died in a car accident. And those other boys pick on me because I am little and smaller then anyone else in my class. Mom made me take self defense classes by they all failed." He said and the old man was deep in thought for a minute. "She is also disappointed that I am not passing my classes because of it." He said and did not understand why he was talking to a stranger. They reached Sean's building when his mom got home, "Sean who is this?" she said, "Sorry ma'am I was in the neighborhood when I saw some bullies beat your son up and now if you don't mind if I can take the young man home with me." he said bluntly. "Why would you take my son home with you?" she asked him, "Because I have something that would get rid of those bruises faster and from what little Sean told me I think I can help him." He said and Mrs. Migel thought for a moment, "Ok I will cook dinner then Sean be back by 9:00 got it," she said and Sean nodded his head. "Why did you tell my mom that sir?" Sean said, "To tell you the truth I can help you in more ways then you know," said the old man, "I heard the principal say your name so it is only polite that I say mine I am Wufei Chang." He said and Sean smiled, "That is Chinese right?" "Yes it is and you said that you are having trouble in school?" he said and Sean nodded, "Well I know someone who can help tutor you." He said and led Sean down the street to a nice house on the hill. The wind blew threw the grass but it did nothing to deter Sean. Walking up the steps the old man opened the door and led Sean inside. The home was well kept and maintained the smell of a home cooked meal was on the rise, "Quatre is that you cooking?" said Wufei and another old man came out. His kind aquamarine eyes shown brightly, "I am not the one cooking Duo is," replied Quatre and just then another old man came out he was carrying a long braid that was all white down to his waist. "Sean I want you to meet Quatre Winner and Duo Maxwell," said Wufei and Sean looked stunned, "Winner? Are you related to Nicholas Winner of L- 4?" Sean asked, "We are distantly related his great, great aunt and mine are sisters." He said and Sean nodded. Duo did a cheerful smile as he led other dishes on to the table. "Where are the others?" Wufei asked, "Oh Heero is cleaning the upstairs bathroom and Trowa is in the basement putting some things into storage. "Why did I come here?" Sean said as he looked the house over. "You have come to get help," replied Wufei, "Why are you helping me?" said Sean, "Because there is not enough good people out there and you need it," was the reply. Duo was finishing with making the table when Sean noticed another elderly man come out from the basement. He wore his hair short except for the bangs that came down one side of his face where one emerald eye shown to look at him in curiosity. "What have we here?" he asked, "This is Sean Migel the kid I told you about," Wufei said and the old man put out his hand, "Trowa Barton pleasure to meet you," he said and Sean saw the kindness in his eye. "Where is Heero it does not take this long for someone to fix the toilets?" Duo complained as he got in a chair and began to eat. Quatre also sat down to eat but not as messily as Duo. Sean began to giggle with Duo's antics until some cursing could be heard from upstairs. All the attention went to the stairwell. More things fell and cursing followed in a language that Sean did not understand then something fell and it was followed by more cursing. Sean could not help but wonder about the last old man that was in the house. Wufei and Trowa began to eat and while they where eating Sean wondered up the stairs. He followed the noise of someone in the bathroom till he reached the supposed bathroom. Looking inside he found another Asian man leaning over a toilet bowl trying to get something out. Sean could not help but wonder at this old man his hair is white like all the others yet he showed strength that no one his age could imagine. He pulled on something in the drain till he managed to get what ever was in it. "Yes Mission Complete," he said to himself as he pulled out a pair of glasses as well as a wad of hair. "Dam Duo I can't believe he dropped his glasses in the toilet and let his hair go down the bath drain." Was the man's curse and he was instantly alert. Sean kept to himself as the man searched the bathroom, "Duo if you're pulling one of your pranks I swear I am going to kill you," said the man and Sean gasped as he reached the door. What caught the man by surprise was that it was not Duo but a little boy. "How are you Identify yourself," he said, "Sean Migel," Sean said looking scared, The man then sighed, "You are the boy Wufei said he was bringing over right?" and Sean nodded, "The name's Heero Yuy it a pleasure," he said getting up and putting his hands behind his back, "My back is not what it use to be." He said as he got cleaned up putting everything back and then ushered Sean out so he could shower. After he was finished he and Sean who was waiting for him went down the stairs to the dinning hall. When they finished dinner Sean brought out his homework and began to work on math. "What is that you are working on," Heero asked as he came near him, "Just math homework plus makeup work form what the bullies destroyed." He said and Heero nodded then looked at the work. "You are doing this wrong," he said pointing to an assignment then taking the pencil from Sean he showed him how to do it. "Oh I get it now," he said and got to work. After he was through and Heero helped him with his math Sean felt a little more comfortable with the old men. It was when Sean opened his history book that he saw a paper fall out. Opening it up it was written for him and it said,  
  
Migel,  
  
I know where you live Migel so you better watch out for we are coming to get you.  
  
There was no name at the end but Sean knew who sent it. "Jake always likes to pick on me," he said, "I don't know why all I want him to do is leave me alone." "Why does he pick on you?" Trowa asked as he slowly got into one of the reclining chairs, "I don't know he just does I guess because I am in the third grade and he is in the twelfth." Sean replied, "That is no reason for them to pick on a small boy like that," Quatre said, "Some people feel that to take out their anger on someone smaller is the way to solve their problems when it only makes it worse I should know I use to be one of the victims till I met Solo." Duo said as he put on his glasses and began to read. Sean looked at the time he had an hour to go till he had to go home. "What are you studying there Sean?" Wufei asked him, "History we have to do a project on a time period but I want to do it on the Eve Wars but I have nothing to show for it." He said and Wufei nodded and then smiled making the wrinkles on his face show a more jovial side to him. "Tell you what why don't you come here tomorrow and we will work on it." He said and Sean's face beamed up, "Really?" he said and Wufei nodded, "In fact all the guys here can help." He said and Sean hugged him and looked at the time again it was 9:00, "I have to get going or mom will worry," he said packing his things up, "it was nice meeting you," he said as Wufei led him out the house and down the street to his apartment. When they reached the door Wufei knocked and Mrs. Migel answered, "Oh it is you old man so how was it with my son?" she asked him suspiciously, "Oh it was great mom!" said Sean as he ran into the house, "Thank you again Mr. Wufei hope I can come over tomorrow?" said Sean as he ran into the bathroom. "What is you name I did not get it?" she said, "Wufei Chang," Wufei replied, "Well thank you Mr. Chang for watching my son and the old man smiled then left the building. Sean got out of the shower, "Ok young man spill it what did you and Mr. Chang did at his place?" said Mrs. Migel, "Oh we did lots mom. Mr. Wufei he has four other friends and they helped me with my homework they even offered if I could come over tomorrow so we can work on my history presentation." Said Sean and Mrs. Migel could not help but look surprised, "They helped you with your homework?" she said and Sean nodded, "They are really nice mom and they told me all sorts of stuff like how the Eve Wars actually lasted before that before the colonies released the gundams to the earth." Said Sean and Mrs. Migel could not help but smile at her son's new achievements. "Well all's fun but now it is time for bed." She said and ushered him into the room. "Mom can I go to Mr. Chang's house again tomorrow?" he said and Mrs. Migel could not help but smile, "Oh alright as long as you are home on time." She said and Sean gladly went to bed. Mrs. Migel went to her room to say her prayers and look out the window at the colony outside, "Thank you God for helping me I know this is so sudden but I believe that who ever these old men are that they will be a great help to Sean. Amen," she said as she climbed into bed. While the house is quiet someone was not for Sean could not wait till he could meet the old men again. It was sudden but he knew in his heart that they will help him. It was when he was dreaming that the letter that he found in his book came back to him. Sean was scared until he opened his eyes. Turning on his light he was breathing hard but at least he did not scream like most children would. He then turned to his history book and began to read another passage. "The Gundams where sent to Earth originally to destroy it leaving a mass slaughter but due to a change in orders they where sent against Oz instead. There where originally five but Treize Kushranada made a sixth gundam the Epyon to fly against the original ones. Due to efforts in space the Gundams where upgraded and the pilots managed to win the war." He read softly to himself and looked at the picture of the pilot being dragged again. He looked very familiar to Sean but he ignored it and read on into the night till he was tired again and fell back to sleep. When the sun was out Mrs. Migel got breakfast ready and went into her son's room to wake him, "Rise and Shine sleepy head for it is time to get up and get ready for school," she said and Sean slowly woke from his slumber to the smell of fried eggs and bacon on the stove. Getting up he ran to the bathroom and got dressed then headed out the door to where his mother packed his lunch. Running out the door Sean was met by rain as it fell but he kept on running down the street lucky for him his mother got him a waterproof bag. Lunch box in hand he ran nearly falling over but he kept going till some tripped him. "Well if it isn't Migel," said Jake as he picked Sean up by the neck. "Let me go," Sean protested, "Where is your old man now Sean eh?" he said until he let go to someone holding him from behind. "I told you already boy it is not right to pick on people smaller then you," and Sean looked to see Wufei with his cane pointing at Jakes back. Jake let Sean go and turned to the old man grabbing his cane and snapping it. "Listen you old fart who gave you the right to interfere in our business anyways?" he said and the other bullies came to him. "Since you decided to pick on little Sean then I decide to join in the little fight." And one of the bullies tried to get him but he was gone by the time they stuck. "Where did he go?" they asked themselves but found out later when Wufei leaped to the ground and delivered a double kick to the first bullies face then as another came at him he grabbed Alex's fist as it came at him and squeezed his hand and a crack was sounding, "Aw you Fucken old man," he said and Jake backed off and he and the other bullies ran. The rain and the wind blew through Wufei's hair letting it fall out of its neat pony tail. Leading Sean into the school he smiled, "You luck I have to take walks over to the shop across the street to get Trowa's vitamins or else you would have gotten into trouble there young man." Wufei said with a smile and Sean returned it then ran into the school. Upon entering the school he reached his class late as usual, "Sean Migel trouble with bullies again," said Mrs. Ping and Sean nodded and she rolled her eyes, "When will those boys stop bulling you now go sit after you turned in your homework." She said and Sean placed his homework on her desk. When Mrs. Ping was grading the sheets and everyone else was busy doing their work her eyes became wide as she saw the math problems on Sean's paper. "Sean Migel please come to the front of the room now," She said and the class looked up at him in pity for they know him already. When he reached the desk, "Yes Mrs. Ping?" he said, "Tell me how you did these math problems?" she said and Sean remembered Heero telling him how to do geometry. "Um let me see," he said and Mrs. Ping asked him to do the 25th question the hardest one. Sean had to think but when he remembered he wrote it down exactly like Heero told him and the class stood stunned. "Sean I did not know you had it in you I was about to go over the answer until I saw your paper. You really out did yourself this time Sean." She said and Sean thought he was going to get an F for the wrong answer when a paper was on the desk in front of him. "As for that you get a treat from the enrichment office down the hall." She said and Sean could not believe his eyes as he went back into his seat. It was recess when all the children who had done good deeds go to get treats from the Enrichment office. Sean was the first to get there so he got himself a lollypop for a treat and returned to the class to do some catch up work. Mrs. Ping was erasing the chalk board when she saw Sean looking in his history book. "Still looking up a good presentation for you assignment Mr. Migel?" she said and Sean nodded. "Well what are you doing your assignment on?" she said, "The Eve Wars," Sean replied, "Hope you find enough information for most of your grade is on presentation." She said and Sean nodded, "I had a math tutor help me with those problems Mrs. Ping," Sean admitted, "Well he does a good job at it I hope those bullies don't deter you from school any more." She said and Sean smiled at her. However those good memories did not last forever for as Sean left the school he was again attacked by bullies. "So Migel where is your old man now huh?" Said Jake as he slammed Sean against the wall and began to punch him. He and the other bullies had their turns at him and Sean felt a shooting pain in his leg as it was twisted at an odd angle and his arm was the same way. He felt another pain coming from below him as he felt his pants being ripped off him and a shooting pain going up his spine. Sean felt the tears going down his face as he cried silent tears. It was a few minutes later when a school attendant came out to head home when she found the bloody body. Screaming she called for help on her cell phone.  
  
Mrs. Migel worked on reloading a shelf when the store manager Mr. Sanchez walked up to her, "You have a phone call on line one Ashley it is the hospital saying something about your son." He said sounding worried for he knew the Migels for a long time. Getting up from her kneeling position she ran to the phone. "Hello this is Mrs. Migel," she said, "Hello Mrs. Migel this is Dr. Howard from L-2 General hospital I have called concerning your son. He was raped today and beaten very badly having both a broken leg and arm as well as signs of rape your son would not have made it but I give him credit his is a fighter." With that Mrs. Migel hung up and ran out the door. "My on s in hospital Mr. Sanchez he has been raped." Said Mrs. Migel and Mr. Sanchez let her go. It was half an hour later that Mrs. Migel reached the hospital there she saw Mr. Chang and a few other old men sitting in the waiting room. "How did you know?" she asked him, "A friend of mine has a scanner that he keeps out of habit." He said and she rushed to the desk, "Excuse me nurse where can I find a boy by the name of Sean Migel," she said and the nurse got out some forms for her to sign. "Mrs. Migel I presume," said another voice and she turned to find a doctor the same one that was on the video phone. "I am Doctor Howard your son is this way." He said and he guided her to the room that Sean was in. He was covered in many cuts and bruises and his face was peaceful. "How could this happen?" she said as she petted her son's head gently with her hand. His eyes began to move as he opened his eyes, "Mommy?" he said, "I am here sweetie," she said to him, "Mommy I hurt a lot Jake did this to me mommy he and the other bullies," he said and her face grew cold. She knew that Jake's family is all a bunch of drug users and so are the families of all the other bullies. But enough was enough her son has taken enough of their abuse. Marching out of the room Sean watched as Mrs. Migel walked right over to the old men. "When he gets out of school you are to pick him up understood?" she said and Wufei looked at her funny, "I will do that ma'am buy I have one question?" he said, "What is it?" she growled, "Why me a complete stranger how just met your son a day ago would want to take him in from now on?" he said, "My son has told me what you have done for him which is more kindness then he had received from his peers I want you to take him after school and make sure he does his homework and gets home safely. Summer is coming up soon and would like you Mr. Chang to take care of my son then." She said and Wufei nodded and gave her a bow of respect, "I will honor your wishes Mrs. Migel." With that Mrs. Migel stormed out of the hospital with tears in her eyes. Wufei glanced at the other old men who are with him. "Well?" he said and they all looked at each other, "It is a great dishonor that someone will do this to a child," Heero said to him and Wufei nodded, "I know and to a great dishonor deserves a greater punishment," was the reply. It was about two weeks till Sean could come out of the hospital in the mean time Heero and Quatre had helped him with his school work and Duo, Trowa, and Wufei attended matters at home. They waited till Sean could come out of the hospital having to use crutches until his casts came off Sean was now staying with the old men after his mother found the note in his school books. Being angry with her son for not telling her she wanted him to be safe and it was one of these nights that Sean found himself looking out the window of the house too the colony outside. He knew his mother wanted him to be safe from the dangers of the bullies and others for he is all that she has left. Sean felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he began to cry. He felt filthy and diseased he wanted to die so badly. "Why are you crying Sean," said a voice and Sean turned to find Duo in the doorway, "I am sad because my mom wanted me safe and I feel so filthy it is all my fault I should have never been born." He said crying, "Now don't say that Sean," he said and walked over to the boy, "You know when you where born I bet you any much that you are the most precious thing that your mother has ever brought into this world." He said, "Really?" he said, "Yes and you are lucky to have her I never knew my parents," he said and Sean was taken by surprise, "When I was young I was an orphan who lived on the streets of this colony stealing food and clothes to survive." He said and Sean was more surprised by this, "You had no mommy and daddy?" he said, "Yep what about you I never met your daddy," he said, "My daddy died before I was born." He said and Duo nodded his head in understanding. "I know how that feels not to have someone to call a father like I said I had to steal to live until I was taken in by the Maxwell Church where father Maxwell and Sister Helen took care of me till they died in an accident." He said and Sean looked at him tears still streaming down. "I wish I could protect myself for I tried to take self defense but those bullies where better at it then I was and they still beat me up." He said and Duo was now looking sad. "Tell you what Sean since you are now here for the rest of the year why don't we show you how to do things around here." Said Duo, "But first get some sleep for you need it." He said getting up and arching his back his white braid glowing with the lights from the city outside. Sean watched as the old man walked out on his cane rubbing his back from crouching too long. Feeling better Sean walked over to the bed and got in. By the next morning Sean was running down the stairs lunch was already made by Quatre he ran out the door to where Wufei was waiting for him. Together they walked the short distance to the school where all the other kids where including the high school students who took pity on him for getting beaten up all the time. Being guided to his class Sean sat down and began to take out his books. Mrs. Ping felt even sorrier for him as the rest of his class but they dared not help him for fear of the bullies. Everyone knew that they where on some strength enhancing drugs and it also increases their hormones especially testosterone and Sean being so little was in the middle of their taunts. They day went slowly but Sean was even more worried about the journey home. As he walked out of his class at the end of the day Mr. Chang was their waiting for him. "Hey whore wanna suck my dick," said James and the other bullies but Wufei ignored them and walked Sean away from them. He could hear footsteps coming closer but Wufei was too quick for them and hid in a nearby Café. They watched as the boys walked away from them. They waited till they where gone before leaving to go home. The walk home was short due to the many shortcuts that Mr. Chang knew but he led Sean in the right direction home. He felt sad for he could do nothing against people like Jake and the other bullies. Wufei saw this, "You Sean there is a way you can end this you know," he said and Sean looked at him and saw his smile, "We will talk about it after you finished your homework." He said as they reached the house on the hill. Sean entered to find Heero already waiting for him and he gladly got to work on his Math. Heero also helped him with his history presentation that he had to do by building a model Gundam from in the book. Heero was surprised by the intelligence in this young boy as he got up to put the finishing touches on the model. "This will make a great presentation," he said and Quatre was already helping him with his reading. He smiled to himself wishing he could start all over again and be a child.  
  
It was after dinner that Sean wondered to the basement where Trowa was working it was clean unlike many other basements that he had been to. But the thing that surprised him was that it was like a workout room. Trowa was busy doing some impossible stretches for someone of his age. He watched as he stretched his leg all the way past his head and then did the splits. His green eyes then turned to him, "Hello Sean," he said, "How do you do that for someone who is." "Old," Trowa finished for him smiling his wrinkles making him look kind of funny like that. "I use to work for a circus as a clown and an acrobat." He said and Sean's eyes went wide, "Wow you where in the circus how did you all meet?" said Sean remembering what Duo said about living in the streets. "We met in the military for we all where soldiers when we where young," was the reply and Sean nodded in understanding. "Wanna learn how I did it for someone your age flexibility comes easily he said and Sean nodded. "Come here then," said Trowa as he helped Sean do the splits and thankfully he was wearing shorts. At first Sean was squinting for it was painful at first but after a few other stretches his whole body was sore. Walking to bed Sean was even more sore after the adrenaline wore off from all those exercise with Trowa. He promised to practice with him tomorrow and hearing his mother tell him a lot to respect and elders wishes he went along with it. It was then next day at school that Sean's cast leg was throbbing from all the exercises he did with Trowa the day before but they did it in a way that would not injure Sean even more. He was happy that his project was done as he walked up to the classroom with Wufei. Then he was led inside by Mrs. Ping who made him sit in the front of the class due to his cast. Wufei then left the class leaving Sean alone. The event was to take place in the assembly hall where the whole school was to witness the event. "And now Sean would you please bring you things up for your presentation," said Mrs. Ping as Sean went up to the front of the school with this things in his arm, "Here let me help you set up," said Mrs. Ping as Sean stood to the side as Mrs. Ping set his things up for him. Nodding she sat behind the class waiting for Sean to begin. "My name is Sean Migel and I will be telling you about the Eve Wars." He began and the school was quiet for it was in the assembly hall of the school and everyone was present even the bullies. "In the year After Colony 195 depression has reached its peak in the colonies and the Earth Sphere Alliance was in power at the time. Due to the assassination of President Heero Yuy in the year After Colony 175 some of the colonists wanted revenge on the very organization that was behind the assassination and influencing all of the Alliance. That organization was named Oz and Oz was the cover for the organization known as the Romafeller Foundation. For fifteen years some of the colonists have rebelled leading to things such as the Maxwell Church Massacre and the infection of L-5. The Maxwell Church was a place where orphan children where taken in and then adopted later by families willing to care for war orphans. The time of the massacre happened when a group of rebels hid in the church seeking refuge from the Alliance armies. When the preacher Father Maxwell refused to house them that they threatened to kill off everyone the Alliance eventually found out and they said that there was only one survivor to the massacre a seven year old boy whose name was not mentioned anywhere. He later joined the sweeper groups in space collecting old relics of past battles and selling the parts. Another event the plague of L-5 was due to the Alliance trying to get rid of the old colony by infecting it with a virus. Then as an excuse they persuaded the Alliance Military to wipe the colony out. In an attempt to save the colony the only two mobile suits available where sent only one returned alive. The colony's where angered by the alliance by their acts but more so at Oz. The last event that leads up to the Eve Wars where the assassination of the Peacecraft family, the Peacecraft's where the royalty of a country known as the Sanq Kingdom. It was the king's desire for total pacifism that led to his downfall. His two surviving children Millardo Peacecraft and Relena Dorlan Peacecraft where separated each leading to events that triggered the Eve War. The colonies at this time where very angry by all these events so they developed an operation to destroy the earth for revenge against their presidents assassination. This operation was known as Operation Meteor. Operation Meteor went through some changes and from mass destruction it changed to simply destroying Oz military installations instead. When the operation was carried out five mobile suits customized by different people where sent to earth. These mobile suits where called the gundams." And with that Sean limped over to the display and pointed to his model, "This is a model of the Gundam Shenlong or known to the world at that time as Gundam 05. It and other gundams landed on earth and trashed a lot of Oz bases. Due to the destruction the Gundams made the Alliance Military leaders sought to gain peace with the colonies but to the dismay the leader of Oz Treize Kushranada had them killed by tricking the gundam pilots into thinking they where Oz leaders. From then events lead down hill and Oz became public taking over Alliance bases all over the Earth Sphere. Since then many rebel groups have been helping the Gundam pilots in trying to hide. Though many lives where lost the Gundams where captured at one point. But only one of the pilots where actually caught. They made a display of the pilot who was defeated in space due to the fact that the Gundams where not made for space. He was later rescued by a fellow pilot no one knows how he got in or out but he did. He was later caught again with three other pilots the forth and fifth where disguised as Oz soldiers. They managed to escape but only to find that one of the pilots created the most dangerous of all the gundams, the wing Zero it was the Wing Zero that struck fear in even the gundam pilots themselves. Only one of the pilots truly mastered the Zero system hence the gundam's name. It was a system that made a pilot become one with the gundam but the side effect is madness and eventually death. Other events where the introduction of the Queen of the world Relena Peacecraft and the Romafeller Foundation this foundation was the creators of Oz consisting of Aristocrats who only wanted power for themselves. They where led by a Duke who was later replaced by Relena as head of the Romafeller Foundation. Then she was replaced when Zechs Marquise one of the most famous of Oz pilots came about by his true name Millardo Peacecraft. He was made leader of a group of colonists known as White fang who wanted to destroy all of earth by dropping a battle ship known as Libra onto the earth causing total chaos. But thanks to the Gundam Pilots especially the pilot 01 who's name is unknown like the rest of them destroyed the Libra. Events afterward where that of the Marimaia Incident where the original creator of Operation Meteor wanted to take his revenge through his granddaughter Marimaia Kushranada. But due to the efforts of the Gundam Pilots and the new born organization known as the Preventers the incident was abolished and the leader was killed by his own men. And that is all I have to say about the Eve Wars." Sean said and there was silence then one student stood up and began to clap. Then as one the whole school was in an uproar with everyone clapping and cheering for Sean.  
  
It was after school when Wufei came to pick him up that Sean was beaming with pride. "I got an A on my history project!" Sean said with pride and Wufei smiled. The two walked home and it was quiet till they got their. Wufei helped Sean unpack his things and he ran into the kitchen to tell the others. When Sean came back he was beaming with pride, "The teacher said I did a good job so I don't have any homework today." He said, "Good," replied Wufei, "For today you cast comes off," he said and Sean was happy in fact he was so happy that he hugged the old man who had to struggle to stay up.  
  
It was later that day that Sean was wondering through the house looking for Trowa after he got his cast off. When he came down to the basement he could hear music. When he came to the bottom of the stairs he saw Trowa doing his stretches as the soft flute played in the background from a stereo system nearby. He did a number of stretches that Sean knew and then he began to tip toe like a ballerina. What surprised Sean was the fact that he was doing flips and summersaults with that old body of his. Stretching one leg he did some impossible things the Sean did not know he could do with that old body of his. The way he was doing it was like he was dancing with leaps and springs as the lights from outside shown through. He was amazed by Trowa's antics as he leaped into the air and spins with incredible speed then come to the ground on his tip toes. "You can stop hiding I know you're there Sean," said Trowa and Sean was stunned as he came out. "The first thing a person has to know is to know that something is not right with their surroundings," he said and Sean nodded still in his school clothes, "Why don't you get changed and we can start shall we." He said and Sean ran up the stairs and was back before anyone could shout for him. Trowa was up with a tank top on and a towel around his neck, "First off Sean we need to do a warm up how's that," he said and Sean nodded, "Ok," he said and Trowa went up stairs, "Since you are new at this we will only run around the block a few times ok?" and again Sean nodded. He like to learn how to do those things that Trowa did. He ran for as long as his legs could hold out till he was so tired that he and Trowa decided to walk back to the house. When they got there they went to the basement where Trowa did stretches with him to make him more flexible. When that was over the old man had Sean do a few exercises with him to learn some techniques. By the end of the day and after a bath Sean was very sore and tired so he lay in his bed and tried to get some sleep but it would not come. The door opened and Quatre stuck his head in, "Sean are you ok?" he said, "I am fine Mr. Quatre except that my body is all sore," he said and Quatre chuckled, "Training with Trowa eh? Well let me help you with that," he said and began to massage his body. Sean felt a sigh of relief as his body was relaxed once more and he fell asleep. Quatre smiled to himself and grabbed his cane and walked out the door. By the next morning it was Saturday and Sean was glad for he gets to sleep in or he thought he would. "Rise and Shine Sean for today is training day for you." Said Trowa as he shook Sean awake and the third grader woke with a start. Getting up he went to the bathroom to freshen up then dressed in his exercising clothes which was a tank top and shorts. He ran down the stairs to find his mom helping Quatre making breakfast. "Mom!" he said and gave her a hug. Mrs. Migel hugged her son back, "Did you have fun, I heard about the presentation." She said and Sean nodded. "Listen honey mommy has to go to work now so be a good boy ok," she said and kissed him good bye then she was out the door. "Your mother really worries about you to have you stay with us." Said Duo his wrinkles moving to show his smile, "She sure does," said Sean as he began to eat his breakfast. It was later that day that something bothered Sean, "Trowa," the banged man looked at the young boy, "Yes Sean," he said, "I was thinking why those bullies pick on me in the first place?" "Well sometimes bullies feel insecure about certain things and take it out on others but in your case the bullies are on drugs. And from what I heard those drugs make them more aggressive and dangerous." He said, "Oh," said Sean as they continued their routines around the room. Sean was getting better at it and it was fun. As the year wore on Sean was still coming home with bruises and sometimes broken bones due to the bullies beating him up after school. He continued to lean gymnastics with Trowa and by the time summer vacation approached the old men decided it was time to travel to Earth with Sean. It was at this very day as Sean was getting on to the shuttle he could not contain his excitement. "Wow I never been to Earth before," Sean said, "We have been there a long time ago," said Quatre, "How is it?" Sean said, "It is beautiful and big with unpredictable weather so it decides when to rain or shine not us." Replied Quatre and Sean could not help but look out the window. He could now see the big blue ball that was the Earth. From space Sean did indeed think it was beautiful. The gigantic blue ball grew larger and larger as they came closer and closer to it. When they landed Wufei got a rent a car and they drove to a house in the woods near a beach. Sean could not contain his excitement as he ran to the water. Looking at the ocean beyond him was very happy. Wufei smiled at his antics of being a kid with out the worries of the bullies back on the colony. He watched as Trowa and he began their exercises again. "He looks happy now don't you think Wufei?" said Heero as he came up to the elder Chinese man, "Yes he is as long as he is carefree and happy. I know how it feels to have to worry about bullies and such we all did." He said and Heero nodded his head. "I just wish I had a childhood like that." He said sadly as he walked away. Wufei knew that they all wished it. Later that night Sean wondered down the stairs for he could not sleep at all and looked out the window of the cabin that they where staying in. It had a good view of the beach and the rocky shoreline beyond. What caught his eye was a figure on the stones doing some kind of movement with a sword in his hand. It took a while for Sean to figure out that it was Wufei. He watched as the old Chinese man practiced precise movements with his hands and feet showing the same grace as Trowa impossible for an old man to do. Sean sneaked back upstairs to his room to get a better view and watched long into the night the Chinese man practice with his sword. As well as do other movements with his hands and feet in rhythmic movements that where fluid. As his eyes finally began to droop Sean decided to call it a night and crawl back into bed. It was the next morning when Sean woke to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. He quickly got dressed and headed down ready for the day. Trowa was ready as well along with Heero who was cooking breakfast. As they sat down to eat Sean and Trowa headed outside to practice as well as do their daily exercises outside on the beach. Since there is sand on the beach Trowa had Sean run laps on the sand till his legs are sore. Then it grew more intense as he did other exercises that normal children did not do. By the time they enter the house again it is lunch and Sean is very hungry. He ate and practiced more into the night till it was time for bed. And usually Sean's adrenaline has not worn off yet so he would watch Wufei practice on the rocks. He was very happy to be able to do it without anyone watching him. And this activity has been going on for several weeks. It was the sixth week in the month of July when Trowa walked up to Sean, "For a child you sure learn fast," he said his white bangs reflecting his one visible eye. "Why are you saying this Trowa?" Sean asked him, "Because it is time for you to learn something new from a new teacher." He said and Sean looked at him funny till Duo stepped out from behind him. "Hey Sean wanna learn how to be sneaky?" he said and Sean shook his head, "Well I wanna show you how to do it and then you decide weather or not to use those skills." He said and Sean reluctantly nodded, it was a good thing for Sean was not use to stealing from people in the town nearby. Duo had him do many things for about a week short tricks that he picked up really quick and so his days where as follows. He gets up in the morning and practice with Trowa until lunch then it switches to Duo and his art of stealth till dusk then Sean would then have to sneak back into the house before anyone would notice him. By the end of the sixth week of doing this new routine it was time to go home. Sean was reluctant to go home but he had to because he has school. When they reached home Mrs. Migel took Sean shopping for some new clothes and noted his change in physique for he was leaner then ever in a good way and more flexible. He was starting to lose that baby fat on his face. His hair was longer so Mrs. Migel took him to the barber shop to have it trimmed. Looking through his dark bangs he headed off to school. When he approached the school he saw the same bullies but remembered Duo's lessons on stealth and managed to get passed the bullies and to the office for his new schedule. When he got into the new classroom he was surprised to see some new faces to L-2. He was glad for them but at the same time fearful of them. He took his seat at the back of the classroom looking unnoticed by anyone except for the few who took pity on him for he was after all the smallest in the class. It was then that the teacher came into the class, "Hello all you forth graders out there I am Mr. Peterson and I am your new teacher." He said introducing himself as well as the whole class making introductions and taking attendance. Sean stayed quiet throughout the whole day something that he picked up from Heero and Trowa was to listen for the slightest disturbance everything else is nothing. It was lunch when Sean walked into the cafeteria and wondered what food they would be serving today. Feeling slightly on edge he wondered to the food courts. "Well if it isn't our little whore," said a very familiar voice and Sean froze as a hand came onto his shoulder. "Hello Alex," Sean said, "Well it seems as if our little whore has returned I thought you would run after all and take home school," he said, "That is enough Alex," said a girls voice and Sean found a girl in front of him. "Get out of the way Lindsey," growled Alex, "Just because you are Jake's sister doesn't make you my boss," he said growing angrier with every minute. Lindsey did not move and was flown to the other end of the cafeteria where she went down in a bloody mess. Everyone cleared the Cafeteria and Sean moved away and tried to run only to be grabbed from behind. "Where do you think you are going?" Alex said his eyes shown that he was crazy. Sean began to whimper again in fear as the hands traveled down his pants again.  
  
"How is he?" said a voice and Sean slowly opened his eyes to find the familiar walls of the hospital and the welcoming face of Wufei as he watched him from the window. He could not help but grow closer to the elderly man. Wufei was the one who saved him the first time and was always there for him. He would wait for him after school and did not get angry with him though he could tell when the old man was getting impatient with him. He would be tapping his foot or doing something else and then asked 'what took you so long?' kind of questions. But he was always there and Sean felt a sort of bond with the old man. His wrinkled face hid back the tears as he held Sean close. "We thought you where not going to make it," he said, "Your mom has left long ago to return home and I already told the nurse to call her." He said and Sean was crying, "Why are you crying?" Wufei asked, "I am crying because I am tired of being picked on by those bullies it seems that all they want to do is beat me up. I want it to end," he said, "Today Alex confronted me in the lunch room and a girl he said she was Jake's sister tried to stop him but Alex threw her against the far wall. I saw blood lots of it coming from her as she slid to the floor. Then they came after me I do not remember anything after that but I want one thing and I want it to end." He said between sobs, "I want it to end Mr. Wufei I don't want to die," he said hugging him and Wufei hugged back his mind remembering other painful memories. "Sean I will make a promise and that promise is that I will help you end this. For this situation is yours and you need to make the move to end this." He said and Sean was happy about that, "Thank you, Mr. Wufei," he said and fell asleep. Wufei placed the boy back into the bed and walked out of the room shutting off the light, "I promise Sean that this will end we will make it through this." And with that he shut the door.  
  
After Sean came out of the hospital again he remained at the home of the old men but this time he was not just training with Duo and Trowa but with Heero also. Heero besides helping him with his math decided to help him with his shooting skills and first aid. Sean was overwhelmed by all this but he continued to go along with it. It was that night that he could hear the swishing sound of a sword against the wind. That night was windy and Sean crawled out of bed to see what was that only to find Wufei out of bed again and practicing his sword. His movements where like that of a dancer as he performed flips and spins, leaps and crouches all the while looking graceful with each movement. His white hair shown in the artificial lights of the city beyond giving him a ghostly look as he balanced on his toes and then performing another arch with his sword. Sean was amazed by his movements for he was more graceful then a crane. Being surprised by these antics Sean crawled back into bed and dreamed of the old man dancing with the moon behind him. After about two weeks Sean returned to school but he was caught up with his school work so he did not miss much. As he entered the classroom he took his seat again at the end of the class. The class was doing science and Sean loved to do science trying his best he answered the questions that where in the lab that they did on aerodynamics. Sean made a plane that flew right into the teachers head making the class giggle. Quietly without disturbing anyone Sean finished his assignment and turned it in. "Mr. Sean Migel I know your antics in this class is quite disturbing but could you please see me after class." Said Mr. Peterson and Sean nodded. After school Sean walked to the front of the room where Mr. Peterson was correcting homework. "You wanted to see me Mr. Peterson?" said Sean, "Yes I did it is about those bullies that I heard about from Mrs. Ping in the third grade classroom down the hall. I know that you try your best to fit in but by the way things are going it seems that you have to make a stand." He said, "Have you tried self defense classes?" "Yes, but they never worked for they know Karate." Said Sean, "Oh," replied Mr. Peterson. "I have to go Mr. Chang is waiting for me," he said and left the class leaving behind a baffled teacher. Mrs. Ping just entered the classroom after Sean left, "What are we going to do about him?" said Mr. Peterson, "Who is Mr. Chang?" he said looking at Mrs. Ping. "Mr. Chang is the man who picks him up after school I have never seen him myself but he and his friends tutor Sean and try to help him get by with life. But I worry about him myself as well as his mother." Said Mrs. Ping  
  
"I am home," said Sean as he ran to his room to change and do his homework. Running back down the stairs Sean sat on the couch and waited for Quatre to help him. The old Arab came out of the bathroom and sat down by Sean, "What assignment do you have today?" he asked, "I have English and I have to read a book but I don't know which book I should read." Said Sean and he could see the old mans wrinkles go in a frown, "Hmm," he said as he walked up to the book shelf looking for anything to read until he came across a book that was old and took it out. Sean looked at it and it was titled, 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone,' taking it out Quatre help Sean to read the book and do his report for class. When he was reading to Sean Quatre was telling him all about how to think for himself in order to solve the mystery that the book was telling about. When Sean figured it out he thanked Quatre and turned to math. Being good at it he saw a problem that seemed familiar to him. After much work the two finished off and Sean was free to be with Heero for his daily lesson in how to shoot a gun and first aid. In a way Sean was happy Heero was teaching him how to do first aid because he could asset all his injuries and know how to fix them. From broken legs to mending deep wounds Sean learned from him and when that was over it was Duo's turn in teaching him how to be stealthy in other words how to be street wise especially in the dangerous environment of L-2. Sean liked this lesson as well for he gets to pull all kinds of pranks on people except for Duo who was a master at it and knew when Sean was pulling a fast one on him. His white braid and glowing violet eyes gave him the look of some jovial old man who wants nothing more then to be a child again. Sean walked over to an old woman and said hello to her and without her noticing he slipped his hands into her purse and stolen her wallet and ran away saying some excuse. He showed Duo the wallet and then ran back to slip it back into the ladies purse. He walked over to Duo with a smile of triumph on his face and the old man smiled. "I know you are learning well the art of stealth," he said and looked for a test to prove that he taught Sean well spotting a museum he could tell it was high security. He thought for a moment and then told Sean what he was doing, "Are you crazy that place would get me into trouble," said Sean as Duo led him their, "Look Sean I taught you all I know but I want to see if all that teaching pays off and remember what I taught you." He said and Sean nodded then slipped into the building not tripping anything. He was small so he could easily crawl under the laser alarms but those that where too low he would use the skills that he learned from Trowa. Doing back flips until he reached his target he quickly shut off the alarms using techniques that spies used in movies and he thought it was fun. I can't believe that Duo wanted to teach me how to be a spy, Sean thought as he undid the security and hid his fingerprints then stealing the jewels from the display. Then he walked out after he redid the cameras he wanted to make Duo proud. Redoing the security Sean snuck out of the building with the bag and showed them to Duo who smiled proudly at him and told him to put it back which he did without disturbing anything and left it how it was.  
  
It was later that night that Sean climbed into the bed after having gymnastics practice with Trowa he felt quite content with all this practice. It was once again that he looked out the window to see Wufei practicing his sword. It was peaceful and he enjoyed watching they way the old man would use his sword and dance in the artificial moonlight. Feeling at peace Sean watched Wufei do his dance again and again moving in liquid motions. And like all the nights before he walked back to his bed and fell asleep. By the next morning it was Saturday and Sean was ready to head out to do his morning exercises again. When he returned there was a silence to the table. "What is wrong?" Sean said, "Your mother was shot in her room but she is still alive." Said Trowa sounding angry, "What?" Sean said, "The news report came saying she was shot but still in coma at the hospital." Replied Trowa and Sean could not think he ran out of the house and they let him go. Sean could not think as he ran to the hospital his legs carrying him like the wind his face stricken with tears. As he came closer and closer to the hospital he rushed in just as the nurse was about to put some papers on the counter and made her spray it all over the place. He ran till he was stopped by a doctor, "Where is my mom?" he said in desperate tones, the man looked down on him, "Are you the son of the woman that was brought in a few hours ago?" he asked, "Yes," he said and the doctor led him down the hall to a room where his mother was kept. She was awake and sitting up with tubes coming out of her. "Mom?" Sean said, and Mrs. Migel hugged her son, "They came for me," she said and Sean did not understand, "The same ones who beat you Sean they came after me and beat me but I did not tell them where you where." She said and Sean smiled at his mother's courage with tears coming down his eyes. "I promise you mama that I will make them stop Mr. Chang and the others have taught me stuff and I will not let them be in vain." He said and left the hospital with a new mission. When he returned to the house Sean was very angry and Wufei could read it off of him. "I want to know how to fight for those bullies hurt my mother and they are going to pay for it." He said with determination and Wufei smiled, "Good for that is what I was going to teach you today." He said and Sean was taken by surprise. "I know you have been watching me Sean every night that I have been practicing interested as to how I do it?" he said and Sean nodded, "Good be ready down stairs in ten." He said and walked off. Sean was ready when Wufei entered clad in his old clothes of a blue tank top and white pants. "This lesson is the hardest anyone has taught you Sean what have you learned so far?" said Wufei letting his white hair get into his face. "I had learned how to think and strategize from Quatre, how to do first aid and arms from Heero, stealth from Duo and gymnastics from Trowa." He said, "Yes those are things that are needed to prepare you for what is about to come Sean. We are too old to come with you but we did help by teaching you how to do things alone. Are you prepared for the hardest lesson in your life?" he asked and Sean nodded his determination. "Good because your about to get it." Said Wufei and he charged Sean who tried to avoid the punch but didn't. "First lesson is to learn how to dodge." He said and he made Sean leap from place to place avoiding him as best as he could. He eventually tripped and nearly got his lights kicked out of him but he did a back flip to avoid the kick and landed on his feet. "Good reflexes," Wufei commented and Sean did not answer as the old man began plummet him again with fists and feet and Sean dodged as best as he could. By the end of the day Sean was sore from the activities where Wufei made him dodge every blow he had to muster. And now after many misses and hits from the old man Sean was beaten far worse then what the bullies would normally throw at him. He felt that pain return to him then leave as Quatre applied some medicine on it to reduce the pain. Sean was busy as ever trying to figure out what Wufei wants. That night he watched the old man on the wall practicing his moves. It was during his watch that his thoughts wondered, I think I knows what he wants. He wants me to become stronger. To stand up for myself and become better and face my fear. He thought as he came through. The next day and days after that where the same Sean dodging Wufei as he tried to punch and kick him, but Wufei put weights on him making it harder to dodge with all the extra weight on him. Sean would usually come home all stiff and sore from the ordeal. It was usually bad but Sean would patch up his own wounds but sometimes Quatre or Heero would help him in places he could not reach. It was not a pretty sight so Sean would stay home for the time being but kept up with his school work. When he does go back to school he would usually avoid the crowds preferring to remain alone. It was after the third month that Sean's routine began to change. It started with the usual workout with Wufei. "Sean what I am about to teach you must only be used in defense for if used wrong it would kill a person." Wufei said, "Why are you teaching me something that would kill a person?" asked Sean, "For it is your own good, it is the true way of self defense the thing you told me about is not self defense it is a way to hurt your body. What I am going to teach you does not exhort the body but rather refine it and make your movements like liquid do you understand?" he said and Sean thought about it then nodded, "Good," said Wufei and the lessons began. It was nearing summer vacation when it all happened so fast. Sean's mother died of internal injuries which made the boy want to cry even more. The funeral and yet more and more of L2 was going into chaos with the drugs going around. He was not afraid of what was going to happen to him. All he knows is that things are going to change. The practice lessons grew more furious then ever as Sean practiced with more patience. Wufei's words echoed in his brain, use only for defense only for if used wrong a person can die from your bare hands. The saying stuck in Sean's head as he practiced harder and harder as the lessons progressed.  
  
When summer came again they group decided to head to earth again for more training and Sean could not wait. It seemed to him that Quatre was just full of money. The old Arab was as cheerful as ever as he and the others boarded the shuttle that would take them to Earth.  
  
That summer practice was more furious then ever as the boy Sean Migel worked out harder and harder then before. Wufei made Sean carry rocks around the sand as well as put heavier weights on him when he practices dodging. The days grew more exhausting then ever but Sean was enduring till the end. Wufei made him practice in rooms where the gravity was increased till Sean dropped from exhaustion. As the days of summer wore on Sean noticed that he was getting thinner as well as more toned. His baby fat was gone replaced by muscle and faster reflexes. As well as growing taller Sean was picking up speed where normal kids his age could not. "These old men are trying to teach me how to be like them," Sean said to himself, "I think they are going to pass on soon so they have to give their skills to someone so that is why they choose me." he said again as he got up from the rock he was on and began to practice some Kata that he knew. He noticed that if he combined the gymnastics and the kata together they would make him better at it. As the days wore on into months and into the next school year it was pretty uneventful for Sean. When he is not working out he is playing a video game with Duo in the game room of the cabin for Quatre got a fancy one this year. Sean was impressed at the antics the braided old American would do in that simulator game. There is two games one with two joysticks for controls and the other like a regular mobile suit but with the walls coming alive with targets and a person could see everything around them. The only thing about that game is that Sean gets headaches when he comes out. It would show him stuff that he told Quatre and the worried look on his face makes Sean frown for a moment till that smile returns again. By the time Sean reached his tenth grade year he was the most unnoticed by but by looks he could have had girls swooning over him, but instead he rather sticks his nose into books and study. To him everyone was on the drugs he could smell it practically. He was not afraid of them no more but it was then that Sean was walking back to the home that he calls home and got into bed for he was tired. He was awakened by Wufei, "More practice sir?" Sean asked, "No I am afraid practice is over forever for your training is complete." He said and Sean bolted up with a start, "Over you mean I am done?" he said and Wufei nodded, "All but one and that is for you to find out Sean, Sean..."  
  
  
  
"Sean honey are you ok?" said Mrs. Migel and Sean woke up in a hospital bed. "Mom? You're not dead?" he said, "What do you mean dead? You must have had those bullies hit your head harder then I thought," she said and Sean found himself back in his third grade body again. The baby fat was still there as ever but he found that he was still a boy. "How long was I out?" he asked his mother, "You have been out for a whole week Sean Mrs. Wicks was the one that found you outside." She said and Sean asked her to explain and Mrs. Migel explained how he was walking in the rain home until he collapsed in front of Mrs. Wicks's apartment and that is when she called the hospital." She said, "What about Mr. Chang and the others?" he asked, "Who is Mr. Chang?" Mrs. Migel said, "The old Chinese man that you told to watch me when I was in school?" Sean said and Mrs. Migel laughed, "Honey why don't you get some rest for you need it." She said and gave him a kiss on his head and then left the room for the nurse to check on him.  
  
After about two days Sean was let out of the hospital and the third grader ran through the colony till he came to the home of the old men. But what was a home to Sean was now a falling apart old dump. The windows where obviously broken and the walls where peeling of paint. To Sean it looks as if the house was not used in years. He walked into the overgrown yard and up the creaking steps. His foot nearly fell through one of the boards when he opened the door or rather the door fell down. "Hello? Mr. Chang, Wufei? Heero? Duo? Quatre? Trowa? Where are you?" Sean called but his voice echoed off the walls. "Who is making all that noise?" said and voice and it was way too rough to be any of the old men. "Sorry sir but I was wondering if you knew who lived here?" he said to the man who was in the home, "Why no one lives here boy it was abandoned a hundred and fifty years ago." He said Sean's eyes lit up a Hundred and fifty years, "Yep why do you ask?" the man said, "Well I thought someone lived here that is all." Sean said and he turned around and left the home and ran down the streets to school. "Class I want you to open your books to page five hundred and fifteen and read about the Eve Wars remember you have a project due soon so don't disappoint me it will be in front of the whole school." Everyone but Sean groaned at the antics. He knew all about the Eve wars already so he did not have to study. When he opened his book to the page on the gundams and operation meteor something fell out of the book. "Sean Migel passing notes in my class?" Mrs. Ping said and Sean shook his head, but she took the object that fell out and turned it over. "Who are these men Sean?" she asked him and she showed Sean the pictures. "I recognized one as the gundam pilot who was captured when they tried to return to space." Mrs. Ping said and Sean's face came up in a flash. The picture she was holding was the one that Sean took with the old men on a hill but it was not old men that where with him but five young men. It was then that a face appeared at the door the face of the principal and a guest speaker. Mrs. Ping went outside to talk to the principal and the man who no one could see but could see his shadow against the door. Sean was wondering who was outside when the door opened again and all three stepped in. "Class this is a special guest speaker and our principal is going to introduce him." Mrs. Ping said and stepped aside to let the man speak. "Let me introduce you to Mr. Marcus Chang he works for the Preventers office in New Port City on Earth." And he stepped aside and the man Mr. Chang talked about the dangers of the enhancer drugs that has become a problem on L2 and Sean could not help but notice that there is something familiar about this man's appearance. He was Chinese and the way he carried his hair in a tight pony tail reminded him of Mr. Wufei Chang. After the speech class was dismissed for lunch and Sean walked up to Mrs. Ping, "Can I have my picture back Ma'am?" Sean asked and Mrs. Ping nodded and reached out to grab it when another hand snatched it up first. It was Mr. Chang he studied the picture when his eyes lit up. "Where did you get this?" he asked and Sean pointed to his text book. "It was suppose to be five old men and we took that picture some time ago but when it fell out of my book it was young men." Said Sean, "Ignore him Mr. Chang the boy just got out of the hospital with head injuries due to bullies that constantly pick on him." Mrs. Ping said but Mr. Chang ignored her and bent down to Sean's level, "Sean do you know who these men are?" he asked, "Yes, I think, well that man over here," Sean said pointing to Duo, "That is Duo Maxwell his is from here," and the man's eyes lit up with surprise, "This man here with the bangs that is Trowa Barton he is from L3. This man right here with the blonde hair is Quatre Reberba Winner from L4 like all the Winners are from. This man the one with the dark brown hair and blue eyes is Heero Yuy and that man here is Wufei Chang they may have been old when I met them but I remember their faces." Said Sean and Mr. Chang's mouth was wide open. "Can I talk to you alone Sean," said Mr. Chang and Mrs. Ping left the room. Sean then turned to the man, "Sean these men died 170 years ago." And Sean's eyes lit up, "They died?" he said and the Preventer nodded, "Yes Sean you see these men are the legendary Gundam Pilots of the Eve Wars this man here Chang Wufei is my great, great grandfather." Said Mr. Chang and Sean's eyes lit up. "You mean I was playing with ghosts?" Sean said and Mr. Chang nodded, "If you recognized these men then you either did two things one, you broken into preventer files which I don't think you can do or two, you met them in person which I think you did." He said and his eyes filled with tears, "You must be one special boy to deserve the attention of the gundam pilots." He said and he got up and left.  
  
Sean walked into the lunch room later to receive his lunch. His mind was already on the task of avoiding people, it was all a dream meeting the Gundam Pilots how could I have known. He thought but his thoughts where interrupted when the bullies showed up. Sean tried to make himself look invisible when they came up to him. "Hey Migel got out of the hospital I see," said Jake and his gang and they laughed as they spilled milk and food all over Sean. With out thinking Sean grabbed the older boy's wrist and twisted it with all his strength causing him to scream in pain. It was then that all the activities in lunch stopped and everyone even the fearful teachers stared at him. Sean could see Mr. Chang among them. "Do not touch me," he said in a dangerously low voice for someone of his age. "You little shit!" Jake yelled and tried to get at Sean but he avoided the blow. He did a back flip off the table eyes determined. He charged them and the bullies did not know what hit them as they tied to get at him. With hands as fast as lightning he caught the food and forks that where thrown at him and threw them back harder. "What the fuck!" yelled Alex until he found a foot in his face. The force of it threw him several tables down. They tried to pile on him but Sean was too fast as he leaped up and did a summersault over their heads and landed on the table with the grace of a cat. He got into a fighting stance and not a word was said. One of the bullies tried to punch at Sean but his fist was caught in his little hand and with his palm up Sean broke his arm that left the elbow facing the wrong way. It was then that the whole school cheered the little boy on. He did several aerials and ducked a few kicks delivering some on his own then swept the feet of one who fell into a table and was knocked out. The other bullies where filled with fear but not Alex and Jake who went after the boy at once but Sean was too fast for them and leaped out of the way just in time. He did a few cartwheels before he landed and did the spits and hit Alex right in the balls. Then he spun on his head and leaped up at him. Doing a handstand he grabbed his head between his legs with strength that was thought impossible for someone his age and threw Alex into the wall. Jake was gone but Sean knew where he went. And ran after him as fast as he could which for some reason was really fast. The people in the halls where stunned that all the bullies that normally scared the school silly was running away from a third grader. A group of high school girls where talking and laughing at the same time when they notice the bullies running away from them. "Hey where are they going in such a hurry?" said one and they noticed Sean running after them, "Hey is that Sean Migel?" the other said and they all stared in astonishment till the whole cafeteria ran after them, "Fight!" they all called till one of the girls from the cafeteria ran up to them, "Kimberly you got to see this little Sean beat the crap out of Alex and the other enhancers!" she said, "What?" replied the one named Kimberly, "Yes he did they picked on him as usual today in the café and then Sean got all mad and beat them up. He did all these cool moves and they went down." She said and the other girls looked at each other in curiosity and ran for the door to the school.  
  
The whole school ran out to see what is going on even the principal who witnessed the events in the cafeteria earlier. They where all shocked to find Jake with a gun pointed to Sean's head, "All right asshole just tell me where did you learn all that in a week?" Sean did not answer the other bullies also had guns from semi automatics to pistols. Sean was calm as ever remembering the words Wufei said to him even though it was a dream. The lesson in dodging bullets is that even thought they are faster you have to be more maneuverable. He remembered those words well. Sean's eyes where focused on Jake and glowed with fire. Sean smirked as he the all opened fire on his small form covering the place with smoke. When the smoke cleared he was gone they looked around for him. Sean flew down from the nearby tree right in front of one of the bullies with a staff and swung that thing with a lot of force knocking him down to the ground. Then with another boy he did a high kick that felt more like a whip and the boy went down as well. Leaping into the air he did a twist and used his staff to hit another in the head before he could fire his gun again and with his foot coming up from the other side he hit his so hard that he flew a few feet before flying into the ground unconscious. People moved back as Sean walked towards the last two bullies, "How can you do that?" Jake said with fear in his voice, "You are taking the drug too? Aren't you?" he said and Sean walked up to him as he moved away his voice nothing but a high squeak. "I take no drugs not like you asshole this is all natural." He said, "It is the determination to get rid of you and to make you stop bulling me around!" Sean said. Feeling more confident Jake got up and into a fighting stance, "So you think you are tough aren't you?" he said, "So Migel what are you going to do to me?" Jake said his eyes crazed from the drug, "Only one thing," said Sean putting his hands to his sides remembering the advice from Trowa, appear as if you are harmless and overpowered make the enemy think they are confident then without warning you strike. And Sean stood waiting, "What are you waiting for Migel what are you going to do to me?" said Jake as he tried to strike, "Omae no Korosu" he said and several people's eyes lit up including Mr. Chang's and Jake struck at Sean. Sean gracefully dodged Jake with ease and blocked all his near hits. Dropping the stick into the ground it was an all out fight. Jake charged Sean who leaped into the air and landed on his back with on foot then jumped off with a front flip. When he landed he did a roundhouse kick to Jake's face when he turned. Sean also did another turn and hit him hard with the stick he retrieved. Holding the stick Sean twirled it above his head with a lot of speed as if he was practicing for a few years. Scared Jake tried to do it again but every time he missed and Sean just leaps away. Then with the strength and speed only acquired in soldiers he swung that stick up and hit Jake square in the face. Jake recovered to grab the stick and pull it from Sean's hands and flung it away from them. The other bullies who managed to get up from a groan watched as Sean and Jake fought. "What is going on?" said the Principal, "I don't know sir but it seems that Sean suddenly became the best fighter in the whole colony." Said one bully the other's jaw was broken so he could not speak. Jake came at Sean again and grabbed him by the neck and with his head hit him hard causing the boy to fall to the ground. "Just for that you little shit you are going to be taught a lesson you will never wake up from." He said and began to squeeze the life out of him. As Jake used his body to pin Sean down to the ground and the little boy struggled. "Some one has to help him," said one student and the principal tried to go and stop the fighting but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Let him go he knows what he is doing," said Mr. Chang and the principal could not help but watch what was taking place. Sean concentrated and thought out on what he was going to do as Jake plummet him with punches and kicks and slowly he brought out his arm. Breaking his arm loose from the hold he chopped at Jake's arm causing him to let out a scream that could be heard down three blocks. He quickly let go of Sean and held his arm which was at an odd angle. "Enough is enough I am tired of being bullied for being small so now it is my turn." Said Sean and he charged Jake who watched as Sean did a flying kick. Jake flew about ten feet and landed in the dirt away from the little boy. Getting up Jake spat blood out of his mouth and charged Sean again trying to kick him but the little boy was faster and caught his leg then brought up his elbow and brought it down with a lot of force breaking that. And Jake let out a scream as his bones broke and he tried to counter but Sean was too fast for him and broke his other limbs and with a might swing of his hand he chopped the back of his head and Jake fell. The whole school was silent as the little boy known as Sean Migel a third grader in Mrs. Ping's class slowly got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Mission Complete." He said and the school was silent and stared in astonishment at the little boy. Then slowly one by one they began to chant Sean's name and soon it was filled with the cheers of students. Sean's eyes lit up and everyone ran up to him and Sean backed away only to be lifted onto the shoulders of one of the football players. The school cheered for him and he was hoisted to the school.  
  
Sean raced happily down the streets to his home with a big smile on his face as he slammed the apartment door shut and ran to his room to change his clothes. "Where do you think you are going young man?" Mrs. Migel asked and Sean stopped in his tracks just going to change my clothes and hang out at the arcade." Replied Sean, "The school called and told me what had happened today." "And?" replied Sean and Mrs. Migel bent down and gave Sean a hug, "And I am so proud of you, you faced your fears." She said and then there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Migel went to answer it, "Yes," she said and after a few words where exchanged Mrs. Migel turned to Sean, "Do you know any Preventers by the name of Mr. Chang Sean?" she said and Sean ran out to the door, "Sean Migel," said Mr. Chang and Sean nodded the older Chinese man bent down. "You did a brave thing today Sean I guess I have to thank my great, great grandfather's ghost for that." He said, "Ma'am is it ok if I take little Sean back to Preventers headquarters on Earth?" he said and Mrs. Migel's eyes lit up, "Can I come with him I am his mother after all?" she said and the young man nodded and she quickly got packed.  
  
It was sometime later that Sean found himself on Earth staring at the graves of five of the most legendary men in the Earth Sphere. "These are the names of the men who saved us so long ago," said Mr. Chang and Sean thanked each of them stopping at Wufei's grave, "Mr. Wufei I know this is strange but I have to tell you thank you for all that you did for me." said Sean and he looked up with a start to stare at the eyes of the very man who took him under his wing. With a smile the image disappeared and Sean found himself staring at the sea. "Sean I have something for you that I think my ancestor would want you to have." Said Mr. Chang as he led the family to the Preventers Headquarters. They where led down some stairs to the archives where Mr. Chang slid a card into the slot and from that slot the door opened. Inside where files and lockers filled with Preventers stuff. Mr. Chang led them down the rows to the very end where the most dusty and moldy of the things where kept. There he pulled out a box, "Some of these belonged to my ancestor and others to the other gundam pilots I think you could use these." Said Mr. Chang and Sean looked through the things picking out various clothes and weapons till he found a jacket. Pulling it out it was clearly a Preventers jacket but the name on it startled him, 'Chang Wufei' and attached was a name tag with a picture of the pilot scowling, 'born A.C. 180, height: 5'10, Weight: 156kg, Age: 15' "Wow your ancestor was a gundam pilot?" Sean asked and Mr. Chang nodded, "He was one of the best and he probably did a great favor by helping you. I think he would like it if I gave you his jacket." He said and Sean beamed as he grabbed a few other things form the box. A hat, a mask, a teddy bear, and a photo the one he dropped in class with all their pictures in it.  
  
Later when Sean gone back to L2 things have changed. The streets no longer where quiet but where full of life as the gang never came back. Sean wore that Jacket everyday to school and it never wore down. It was that one night that Mrs. Migel decided to pray her thanks to God for the miracle that her son had done. And with a smile on her face she had gone to bed.  
  
Sean on the other hand was fully awake and looking at the photo, "Someday I want to protect the peace just like you did," he said to the photo then turning off the lights he curled up and gone to bed. And as the colony of L2 glowed with activity of the night somewhere out beyond the colony among the stars a single star glowed. And a shooting star flew past. You do that Sean you do that. I will be watching you, said a distant voice.  
  
When Sean came to school the next day he was greeted by everyone in the school to his surprise. I guess they never got the chance to know me because of the bullies, he said as he entered his classroom. When he got into the class he sat down and enjoyed himself for the time being until the bell rang and class began. Mrs. Ping entered followed by a new boy, "Class this is why don't you introduce yourself," she said to the young boy. "I am Wufei Chang and I come from the L5 colony I just moved in." he said with a scowl and the class laughed at him that is except for Sean. "Why don't we get started Wufei why don't you sit by Sean over there." And Wufei got up and walked over to the seat. "Hi I am Sean Migel pleasure to meet you Wufei," he said to the other third grader, "My dad told me about you, you saw the ghost of my great, great grandfather we are going to be great friends." Said Wufei and Sean smiled.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
